1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to imaging sensor arrays, and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing and repairing the imaging sensor arrays.
2. Relevant Background
Imaging sensor arrays, or sensor arrays, are known in the art and are typically manufactured using techniques similar to those known in the semiconductor industry. The steps of the manufacturing method are carried out using modern quality control measures. However, defects in the manufacturing method can and do occur despite the quality control measures. Ail of the sensor arrays are tested, and the defective arrays can either be scrapped or repaired. If a sensor array is scrapped, this obviously has a detrimental effect on the profit margin associated with the imaging array. Yield improvement can be realized using repair techniques such as laser repair. Laser repair can involve the physical ablation of layers and structures in the sensor array that may cause even further damage. Therefore, while laser repair may sometimes be used, the effectiveness of this approach can be marginal.
What is desired is an inline method of repairing a defect in the sensor array during the manufacturing method that is effective for repairing the defect, but does not cause further damage, is cost effective, and makes a positive contribution to yield enhancement of the manufacturing method.